


Challenge Day 18: Pride

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Prideful Solas, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas is proud of very many things (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 13





	Challenge Day 18: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one thing, came out as something else...kinda like the something else.

Solas liked to see himself as a more mature and level headed elf as he had gotten older. He relished it when people came to him for guidance or if they needed something to be researched on. He took pride in his work for the Inquisition.

Observing Dorian and Vivienne study their spells in the courtyard, and seeing Dorian doing his usual showboating for the ever so adoring crowd he had assembled around him. Only for him to eventually get a little too big for his boots and mess up, leaving everyone laughing at him. Solas took pride in knowing as a mage he ranked above the rest of them.

When taking some of the newer mages aside and having them run through drills, he was a stern teacher, a foot out of line and they would know about it. He wasn't one for messing, and the younger ones very quickly found that out, the older mages knew better. Solas took pride in knowing they were being trained by one of the best in the Inquisition.

As he saw Skyhold fill up with people and outcasts from all over Thedas, he saw the castle itself come back to life, the repairs that had been done to its walls were a thing to marvel at, from the herbs that grew in the garden to the ramparts that were once filled with sentinels now being filled by the inquisition guards. Solas took pride in knowing his home was now how he remembered it.

When it came to his private life, the cover of the stoic elf slipped when he was around his lady love, he liked to view himself as more level-headed. But when it came to Ellanna, Solas was prideful, he was cocky, he was flirty, Solas desired her and knowing she would give herself to him freely when he needed her too, Solas took pride in knowing that Ellanna belonged to him and only him.

Being with her in public brought its complications, resisting the appeal to shove her against either a tree or a rock and have his way with her was always in the back of his mind. In the days of Elvhenan, nobody would pay him or her any thought if he just took her. Of course, some added flair in his magic didn't go amiss with him, when he was around her in public, a flirty joke in her ear, or a squeeze of her backside when he was sure no one was watching was the best he could do to seize her attention. Solas took pride in knowing all her focus would be on him when he willed it.

Solas took pride in knowing that teaching Ellanna how to speak elvhen would serve her well in the long run when his people returned and walked Thedas once again her comprehending the language would help her adjust to what would be a whole new way of life for her and other elves. Solas took pride in knowing Arlathan would soon rise once more.

When he would finally tear the veil down Solas would take great pride in watching the evanuris finally fall for all they have done, from murdering Mythal to taking Ellia from him, they had not yet paid the price, but they would. Solas would take pride in killing them all.

He had already begun making plans on what to do with Ellanna, he would not make the same mistake he did with Ellia, but he would not have her see the wolf he was to become, he had a spot in mind where he could put her, where he knew she would be safe. Solas took pride in knowing he would keep her safe this time.

And when his people returned and the land was given back to the elves. Solas would take great pride in bringing Ellanna into his world and making her his wife, and they would be able to live in this new world together with no human restraint.

And though, Solas would never admit it to anyone but himself...he did take pride in being the Dread Wolf.

He was Fen'Harel.

He was Solas.

He was Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 is Tea


End file.
